Equestria of Yesterday, Today and Tomorrow: The ABCs of Ponydom
by Rave The Rich
Summary: Based on the great baseball poem by Ogden Nash, I break down, from A to Z, what makes My Little Pony and the World of Equestria so amazing and inspiring. I encourage readers to review and include their own letter poems from any generation or facet of the franchise. Enjoy, Bronies!


Equestria of Yesterday, Today and Tomorrow: The ABCs of Ponydom

Yeah, I am a Brony! So what? Okay, after that frank introduction, I bring you this introduction in the form of my first My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic work. It's a poem based on Ogden Nash's 1949 poem _Line-Up for Yesterday: An ABC of Baseball Immortals_. It's a poetic celebration of Equestria and why we love the world and the fandom so much.

DISCLAIMER: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is a production of DHX Media Vancouver and Hasbro Studios based on ideas and concepts by Lauren Faust. My Little Pony and its associated products are the exclusive property and trademark of parent company Hasbro. This author neither has nor stakes no claims to the material herein. No flames, please.

* * *

Introduction

Welcome to the World of Equestria

Land of ponies far and wide

Follow these rhymes for a spell

You'll soon hit the friendship stride

A

"A" is for Applejack

Farmer honest and true

The hard-working mare

Reliable through and through

B

"B" is for sweetness

Like a Bon-Bon candy

Often a Ponyville staple

With an attitude dandy

C

"C" is for Crusaders

The 'Cutie Mark' Fillies

A trio of heck-raisers

Giving the town the willies

D

"D" is for Derpy

Or is it Ditzy I mean?

The clumsy mail-pegasus

She's a bubbly-eyed dream

E

"E" is for Equestria

Land for ponies far and wide

Harmony brings them together

Hearth's Warming swells with pride

F

"F" is for…umm…I'm sorry

I didn't get that, excuse me?

Uh, yeah…it's Fl-Fl-Fluttershy

Kind but quiet like a bumblebee

G

"G" is for Gala

Of the Grand Galloping ilk

A party of royal intrigue

Time to wear dresses of silk

H

"H" is for Heartstrings

Strung by unicorn Lyra

Must be awkward playing

On benches far and near-a

I

"I" is for Iron

A will to assert

Confidence brimming

So assured, it hurts

J

"J" is for Joke

The poison plant blue

Ridiculousness abound

When found near you

K

"K" is for Keen

Pinkie sense misunderstood

Best not question logic or laughter

With twitches in the neighborhood

L

"L" is for Luna

Soverign of the majestic moon

Eclipsing her past nightmares

To brighten a midnight swoon

M

"M" is for magic

The element that unites

Making friendship spark

What truly, deeply excites

N

"N" is for Nurse Redheart

A helping hoof for caring

Just be quiet near the newborns

Or face a fate so daring

O

"O" is for Octavia

Canterlot cellist extraordinaire

A classically-trained musician

Of the garden party fare

P

"P" is for Princess Celestia

Equine Ruler of the ponies

Sovereign of the rising sun

No need to accept any phonies

Q

"Q" is for Chrysalis

Queen of the Changelings

Also the Quagmire caused by Discord

Those who seek to couldn't change things

R

"R" is for Rarity

To Spike, the complete mare

Keeper of the boutique

Generous with such care

S

"S" is for Sonic

The loyal Rainboom of Dash

She'll be a 'Bolt one day

Or trying, fall and crash

T

"T" is for Twilight Sparkle

Magical book curator

Apprentice of the Princess

Top friendship surveyor

U

"U" is for Unicorn

Horns of plenty they own

Ponies of magical make

Define their talents shone

V

"V" is for Vinyl Scratch

Stage Alias DJ-PON3

Red-eyed record spinner

Master of the rave jubilee

W

"W" is for Wonderbolts

Equestrian flying show

A Pegasus Air Force

Watch Soarin and Spitfire flow

X

"X" is for Xenophobia

In Ponyville, no one's a stranger

But lessons must be learned

That foreign does not mean 'danger'

Y

"Y" is for Youth

Whom Cheerilee teaches

Stimulating their special gift

In hearts and minds she reaches

Z

"Z" is for Zecora

The striped herbalist Everfree

This poem of rhyme and reason

Speaks to her especially

Conclusion

So if you come across in time

Those infatuated with colorful ponies

Don't turn your nose up in disgust

Just love and tolerate your fellow Brony!

* * *

A/N: Just a little taste, in the wake of the season three premiere, of what's to come. My plan right now is to do another one shot and then roll up my sleeves for a long term project. Hope to see you there and don't forget to leave your thoughts in a review!


End file.
